In the kitchen, traditional faucets can not meet people's needs more. Traditional faucets have the outlet diversion, the outlet mode and the length fixed. To solve the problems, there are kitchen shower heads. A kitchen shower head can switch the outlet mode, the shower head can extend or withdraw as it is connected by a water pipe, the outlet direction of the shower head can be adjusted by the user, so that it is convenient to use. However, the kitchen shower head has disadvantages: it feels hard when switched, it needs large force to switch the outlet mode. The structure of the shower head would be unstable after long time's usage, large water pressure may damage the shower head. On the other hand, the outlet mode switch structure is usually parallel to the radial direction of the housing, it restricts to the housing size in the radial direction, the housing can not be made small, thus making it unattractive in the appearance and unsuitable to the overall style.